This grant application is a competitive renewal that seeks a five year extension of our existing cancer pain education grant, "Cancer Pain Role Model Program". Cancer pain remains a major public health problem in the United States. Inappropriate attitudes and knowledge deficits among health professionals contribute to poor pain management. Conventional education programs have made little impact on the cancer pain problem. This application seeks to continue the Cancer Pain Role Model Program, an education project of the Wisconsin Cancer Pain Initiative. 180 physicians and nurses involved in medical education will be recruited each year for 5 years. Physicians and nurses together with their clinical partners will attend one of three year model conferences each year. The conferences include didactic lectures, small group case-based workshops and an education workshop. Each physician and nurse-clinical partner team will complete an Action Plan detailing proposed education and clinical care activities in their clinical practice setting. 25 participants will be allowed to, come to Milwaukee and work for up to 3 days as a member of the Medical College of Wisconsin Palliative Care Service to augment their clinical skills and further develop their Action Plan. Pre-and post conference knowledge surveys, conference evaluations and one-year Action Plan surveys are used to assess the impact of the Role Model Program.